


너랑 나랑 또 너랑

by No_221



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Mechanics AU, Short One Shot, family au
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>리퀘받은 것. 입양됐어도 절대 아버지라고 부르지 않는 양아들과 너무 어린 아빠와 삼촌</p>
            </blockquote>





	너랑 나랑 또 너랑

"너 오딘슨 가로 입양 간다며?"

"어, 뭐 그렇지……. 사실 아무 생각 없어."

"그 부잣집으로 가는데도 아무 생각이 없단 말야?"

"응. 아빠가 나랑 열 살밖에 차이가 안 난다더라고."

"그럼 왜 가는 건데?"

"……아빠란 사람이, 연구보조가 필요한데 웬만하면 오래 있을 수 있는 사람으로 부탁해서."

 

드디어 오늘, 나는 오딘슨 가로 입양을 간다. 내 나이 열일곱에 무슨 입양이냐고 물으면 그저 기계를 좀 잘 만져서 가능했다는 점뿐이었다고 대답할 것이다. 양자로 가기 전, 나는 아빠와 그의 형제를 만났다. 아주 어두운 분위기의 그는 아내를 잃고 몇 년간 방황했다고, 그의 형이 말해 주었다. 그러니까 나에게 이제 삼촌이 될 사람이니 지금부터는 삼촌이라고 칭해야겠지. 전혀 닮은 구석이라고는 조금도 없는 두 사람은 이제 내 새 가족이 될 사람이다. 아빠는 자기를 아빠라고 부르지 말아 달란다. 그의 이름인 로키, 아니면 박사님, 이라고 불러 달란다. 왠지 아내에게 죄를 짓는 기분이라면서 말을 덧붙였다.

 

-

 

예상대로, 아스가르드 엔터프라이즈의 연구실은 엄청났다. 내가 이제까지 보지 못한 것들의 천국이 이곳에 펼쳐졌다. 새 삼촌은 연구 장비들을 하나하나 보여주면서 건드려도 좋은 것과 절대 건드려서는 안 되는 것들을 구분해 주었다.

 

"들어와. 토르, 넌 거기 있어. 보조, 너만 와."

"……네?"

"연구실에 들어왔으면 연구복을 입어야지, 안 입을 거야?"

"입어야 하나요……?"

"잊지 마. 네가 비록 우리 집에서 연구보조로 생활을 하겠지만 너의 정확한 위치는 내 아들이고 오딘슨 가의 양자야. 집안의 체통을 지켜. 출신 성분 드러내지 말고."

 

맞아. 나는 양자였다. 비록 아빠를 아빠라는 호칭이 아닌 박사님이라고 부르지만 어쨌든 나는 양자가 맞다. 그 신분에 맞게 움직여야 한다. 나는 보안경과 연구복을 입고 본격적으로 연구실에 들어섰다. 아무리 무지하더라도 아스가르드 엔터프라이즈가 기계공학에 정통하다는 사실은 알고 있었다.

 

"……보조. 이건 내가 일부러 틀리게 설계해 놨다. 맞게 한번 고쳐 봐."

 

일단 나는 비틀어진 팔의 구조 도면을 다시 그리고 틀린 부품들도 다시 새 것으로 그렸다. 예전에 로봇 장난감을 가지고 놀던 것이 생각나 즐거운 마음으로 작업했다. 박사님, 다 됐습니다. 나는 도면을 내밀었다. 그의 표정이 서서히 바뀌며 만족스러운 듯 작은 미소를 지었다. 그러다가 나와 눈이 마주치자 그는 다시 정색했다.

 

"……훌륭해. 토르가 사람 보는 눈은 정확한 것 같아. 조금 모자라지만 괜찮은 사람이야."

 

아직 나는 그의 말을 이해할 수 없지만, 훌륭하다는 그 말 한 마디만으로도 나는 기쁘다.


End file.
